Nocturnal Hinoki
DMG to all enemies / Unable to move 4 turns / 10% chance |skill lv10 = Deal 600% DMG to all enemies / Unable to move 4 turns / 30% chance |procs = 3 |skill 2 = Fox Spirit Cannon |skill 2 lv1 = 【Autoskill】When own soldiers could become 0 after an attack, endure the attack with 1 soldier during the turn / Can't be nullified / 60% chance |procs 2 = 1 |skill g = ☆Fox Spirit Cannon |skill g lv1 = Deal 400% DMG to all enemies / Unable to move 4 turns / 10% chance |skill g lv10 = Deal 700% DMG to all enemies / Unable to move 4 turns / 35% chance |procs g = 3 |skill g2 = ☆Fox Spirit Cannon |skill g2 lv1 = 【Autoskill】When own soldiers could become 0 after an attack, endure the attack with 1 soldier during the turn / Can't be nullified / 70% chance |procs g2 = 1 |skill x = ★Fox Spirit Cannon |skill x lv1 = Deal 500% DMG to all enemies / Unable to move 4 turns / 20% chance |skill x lv10 = Deal 800% DMG to all enemies / Unable to move 4 turns / 40% chance |procs x = 4 |skill x2 = ★Fox Spirit Cannon |skill x2 lv1 = 【Autoskill】When own soldiers could become 0 after an attack, endure the attack with 1 soldier during the turn / Can't be nullified / 80% chance |procs x2 = 1 |max level 0 = 90 |cost 0 = 174 |atk 0 = 27999 / 49999 / / |def 0 = 25999 / 44999 / / |soldiers 0 = 35000 / 49999 / / |max level 1 = 100 |cost 1 = 196 |atk 1 = 39999 / 54999 |def 1 = 31999 / 54999 |soldiers 1 = 39999 / 54999 |max level g = 110 |cost g = 210 |atk g = 55999 / 90697 / / |def g = 44799 / 83597 / / |soldiers g = 52999 / 83997 / / |max level x = 130 |cost x = 273 |atk x = 92300 / 143098 / / |def x = 89999 / 129498 / / |soldiers x = 93100 / 149998 / / |medals 0 = 21000 |gold 0 = 210000 |medals 1 = 31500 |gold 1 = 315000 |medals g = 42000 |gold g = 420000 |medals x = 50000 |gold x = 500000 |description = Hinoki's training made her confident, strong, and able to join the monster parade. |friendship = My longer ears are proof that I'm more of a fox spirit now. |meet = I'm a half-human, half-fox, and I'm in the monster parade now. |battle start = The fox spirit is here! |battle end = Human Hinoki is gone. |friendship max = I wish to embrace my fox spirit power and human heart. |friendship event = I see now it's pointless to question one's existence. I wish to celebrate my fate and the life my parents granted me. |rebirth = I'm finally in the monster parade, but there's a problem. I was alone for so long, it's hard for me to talk to others. This is serious if I ever hope to work with other fox spirits. |awaken chance = 15 |awaken crystal = 1 |awaken orb = 5 |awaken l = 25 |awaken m = 35 |awaken s = 50 |rebirth chance = 100 |rebirth item 1 = Fox Spirit Mask |rebirth item 1 count = 1 |availability = Amalgamation }} ''Amalgamation'' Category:AkkeyJin